powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Force
Power Rangers Mystic Force (often abbreviated as "PRMF") is the fourteenth incarnation of the Power Rangers television series that started early February 2006 based on the Super Sentai series, Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Magical Squadron Magiranger). Synopsis A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then darkness came into power and a great battle began. An army of the Undead led by a powerful warrior - Morticon swarmed over the land setting their signs on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth against insurmountable odds. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. And then the greatest wizard of them all - Leanbow cast a spell that sent the armies into the Underworld. He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity. The evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory comes great loss. The human world never knew of the great battle or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. In the present day, a great sorceress Udonna enlists the help of five teenagers who are destined to become the Power Rangers Mystic Force to fight against the Undead army which has now been released. The Rangers practice their magical skills at a secret haven in the magical realm called Rootcore. The Xenotome grants the Rangers access to magical spells as they grow as individuals. During the great battle, the side of good prepares a proactive strike against the forces of darkness. Leanbow prepares to face the master on his own, but is transformed into Koragg, the Knight Wolf. A brave knight known as Daggeron promises to protect Bowen - the son of Leanbow and Udonna. Born of magical blood, Bowen is said to be the light to rid the darkness. Daggeron is attacked by who he thought was a friend - Calindor. The two battled, but their magic collided left them cursed. After Morticon is destroyed, Necrolai finds a petrified mummy which becomes Imperious. The Rangers find a magic lamp which houses the great genie Jenji who aids them in the fight against evil. Using his former life as Calindor, Imperious tries to infiltrate the Power Rangers. Daggeron shows up just in time to save them as the legendary Solaris Knight. When Imperious steals Jenji to make a wish that the Power Rangers never existed, the Rangers must consult the Tribunal of Magic which grant them the Legend Warrior power. Meanwhile, Koragg begins to remember his past as Leanbow and it is revealed that Nick is in fact Bowen. Nick must accept his destiny as the Light and discover his connection to Fire Heart to take on a new challenge - the Ten Terrors of the Underworld. As the numbers of the Terrors dwindled, the Master took over the body of the unwilling Matoombo who Vida had learn was true of heart. To destroy all magic, the Master goes to the empress of all good magic - the Mystic Mother. Leanbow and Daggeron go to face him but are too late and Daggeron's vision of his downfall has become reality. The Master sucked all good power away from all of our heroes. Now powerless, can the Power Rangers confront unendurable odds to secure the future of the surface world and the mystical world before they are plunged into darkness? Characters Rangers Allies *Clare *Toby *Phineas *Jenji *Leelee *Fire Heart *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother Villains *Octomus the Master *Morticon *Necrolai *Koragg the Knight Wolf. Controls Catastros and seems to be familiar with Udonna ** Catastros *** Centaurus Wolf Megazord (2nd combination of Knight Wolf & Catastros) *Imperious *Ten Terrors ** Magma ** Oculous ** Serpentina ** Megahorn ** Hekatoid ** Gekkor ** Matoombo ** Itassis ** Black Lance ** Sculpin * Hidiacs/Styxoids. Foot soldiers armed with blades or staves * List of Mystic Force Monsters Weapons * Mystic Morpher * Solar Cell Morpher * Wolf Morpher * Magi Staffs ** Magi Staff Sword Mode (Red/Nick) ** Magi Staff Axe Mode (Green/Xander) ** Magi Staff Crossbow Mode (Yellow/Chip) ** Magi Staff Wand Mode (Pink/Vida, and Blue/Madison) *Mystic Force Fighters * Laser Lamp: The Laser Lamp is the weapon of the Solaris Knight and also houses Jenji. It can fire laser blasts or can fire Jenji out as an attack. * Mystic Speeder * Mystic Racers: The Mystic Racer is a futuristic jet like version of a broom, which allows the Rangers to travel through the sky. * Mystic Legend Armor * Mystic Lion Staff * Snow Staff (White/Udonna) * Fire Heart (Red/Nick) Zords Rangers do not pilot their zords, but rather become them. * Mystic Titans: ** Mystic Phoenix (Red/Nick) ** Mystic Garuda (Yellow/Chip) ** Mystic Mermaid (Blue/Madison) ** Mystic Sprite (Pink/Vida) ** Mystic Minotaur (Green/Xander) * Mystic Dragon (Mystic Titans; Mystic Phoenix can ride it) * Titan Megazord (combination of Mystic Titans) * Centaurus Phoenix Megazord (Combination of Catastros and Phoenix) * Solar Streak/Solar Streak Megazord: The Solar Streak is a magical steam powered train which is piloted by the Solaris Knight. The Solar Streak has access to a magical train station which it uses to travel between dimensions. * Brightstar ** Phoenix Unizord (Combination of Phoenix and Brightstar) * Legendary Mystic Titans: ** Mystic Firebird (Red/Nick) ** Mystic Lion (Yellow/Chip, Blue/Madison, Pink/Vida & Green/Xander) * Manticore Megazord (Combination of Firebird and Lion) Episodes Trivia *This is the first Power Rangers series to simultaneously feature female Blue and Pink Rangers, as well as a male Yellow Ranger on the same team. *This is the first Power Ranger team to not pilot their zords but rather become them. A similar technique is seen in Jungle Fury later on, but in reverse where the Animal Spirits (zords) become the Spirit Rangers. However, the Rangers would still go to a cockpit when forming the Titan Megazord. *Kelson Henderson (Boom in Power Rangers: SPD) has a role in this series (making the third series in a row that he has been in at some point). He plays Phineas. *Antonia Prebble (Krista in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, and the voice of S.P.D. Nova Ranger in Power Rangers: SPD) has a role in Mystic Force as Clare, The Sorceresses' Apprentice. * This is the first Power Rangers team to feature capes as part of their uniforms. (Note: The Magna Defender from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy also had a cape. However his position as a Power Ranger is disputed.) * This is the first full "down under" cast since the move to New Zealand (composed of 4 Aussies and 1 Kiwi). In Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, one actor was from Brazil (Glenn McMillan), one from Malaysia (Jason Chan), one from Canada (Jorgito Vargas), one from Samoa (Pua Magasiva), and the remaining two from either New Zealand and Australia. In "Dino Thunder", Jason David Frank, Kevin Duhaney, and Jeffrey Pazzaro were from North America, while James Napier and Emma Lahana were from New Zealand. The five core "SPD" rangers were all from North America. * This is the second Power Rangers team not to feature an African American; the first was Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. * "Mystic Force" is the first series to be part of a joint-project between Disney and Toei (the first part being it's Japanese counterpart, Mahou Sentai Magiranger) * In one of the Mystic Force promos, you can see the Japanese counterparts, the Ozu Family from Magiranger; as well as their ally, Rin/Lunagel. This kind of awkward editing wasn't seen in PR promos since Wild Force. * Madison and Vida are sisters. Mystic Force is the 1st series with two sisters as Power Rangers, and the 3rd in team with siblings. * Mystic Force is the first Power Rangers series to have a Parent(s) & Child angle: Nick (Bowen), Udonna, & Leanbow. * Mystic Mother, formerly known as Rita Repulsa, was the source of the Mystic Force powers and established their connection to the morphing grid. * While SPD Rangers don't appear, their ally Piggy (played by Barnie Duncan, who also does Toby) does. He chats with Jenji saying that "In 20 years this place will be crawling with aliens", referencing SPD. * This is the first season to start of chain of 32 episodes per season. * This is the first season that has that shade of red on the red ranger. *This is the first season to use the term "Ranger Up!", a phrase to get the Rangers ready to morph. *Episode 28: Light Source I meets the 600th Episode Mark. *This is the first series since Zeo to have the rangers not wearing their colors at one point. Note *On September 21, 2005 Ron Wasserman received word from Disney that the rap-style theme he submitted was denied, but his other, more rock-style theme was still being overlooked. He then posted the rap-style theme on a fan message board. *On October 11, 2005 Ron Wasserman was informed by Disney that they will not be using either of the themes he submitted. He then posted the rock-style theme on a fan message board. *On November 7, 2005 Toon Disney aired the first teaser promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force".http://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=75026 *On November 14, 2005 Toon Disney aired a 30-second and a 1-minute promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force". http://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=75026 References * Power Rangers | Teams | Mystic Force de: Mystic Force fr: Force Mystique Category:Season Category:Mystic Force